30 days OTP Challenger
by fuyu-chan127
Summary: Una seria de drabbles en las cuales los protagonistas son Lovino Vargas y Antonio Fernández Carriedo, poniéndolos en muchos aprietos pero con un final agradable: Juntos hasta que la desaparición los separe. ¡Pasen y lean!
1. 30 days OTP Challenger - Introducción

Hola! Vengo con este proyecto (a lo mejor no tan nuevo, ya que yo apenas recién comienzo) y me he aventurado a subir lo poco que he escrito. Espero sea del agrado de todos ustedes~

* * *

**30 days OTP Challenger**

El DeviantART que tradujo el reto fue Harukohii! (créditos a ella y a la usuaria de FanFiction que lo subió a su cuenta)

On the following days, draw/write your OTP: / En los días siguientes, dibuje/escriba su OTP:

_1. Holding hands / Tomándose de las manos._

_2. Cuddling somewhere / Cuddling es acurrucarse, abrazar con suavidad, acariciar, hacer mimos... hacer eso en alguna parte._

_3. Gaming/watching a movie / Jugando/ viendo una película._

_4. On a date / En una cita._

_5. Kissing / Besandose_

_6. Wearing eachothers' clothes / Usando la ropa del otro._

_7. Cosplaying / Haciendo Cosplay_

_8. Shopping / Haciendo compras_

_9. Hanging out with friends / Saliendo, pasando el tiempo con amigos._

_10. With animal ears/ Con orejas de animales._

_11. Wearing kigurumis / Usando kigurumis_

_12. Making out/ Making out en ingles se refiere a: besar y tocar a alguien de una manera sexual. Sería algo así como 'Besuquearse'._

_13. Eating ice-cream/ Comiendo helado._

_14. Genderswapped / Es cuando se les cambia el sexo a los personajes. Es decir, si es mujer se hace hombre, y si es hombre mujer._

_15. In a different clothing style / En un estilo de ropa diferente._

_16. During their morning ritual(s) / Durante su ritual o rituales matutinos._

_17. Spooning / "Spooning" en inglés es acurrucarse juntos. Es cuando uno está en la cama con su pareja, en posición fetal, y sus cuerpos se delinean entre sí en un abrazo corporal. Pueden estar durmiendo conversando. No es tanto una experiencia erótica o sexual, pero es muy íntimo._

_18. Doing something together (this can be anything) / Haciendo algo juntos (puede ser cualquier cosa)._

_19. In formal wear) / Usando ropa formal._

_20. Dancing / Bailando_

_21. Cooking/baking / cocinando o 'baking', que se refiere a la cocina de repostería._

_22. In battle, side-by-side / En una batalla, lado a lado._

_23. Arguing /discutiendo._

_24. Making up afterwards /hacienda las pases después de la pelea._

_25. Gazing into each others' eyes / Mirándose a los ojos._

_26. Getting married / Casándose._

_27. On one of their birthdays / En uno de sus cumpleaños._

_28. Doing something ridiculous / Haciendo algo ridículo._

_29. Doing something sweet/ Haciendo algo dulce._

_30. Doing something hot / Haciendo algo caliente._


	2. 30 days OTP Challenger - Day 1

Hoy, 26 de junio de 2014 subo el primer día de este reto

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos sus personajes no me pertenece, solo los utilizo para cumplir mis mas absurdas ideas.

Lean y disfruten

* * *

**30 days OTP Challenger (Spamano)**

**Día 1. Tomados de la mano.**

Un cierto día de verano, las representaciones de los países se encontraban reunidos en la sala de reuniones de la casa de Arthur, discutiendo ciertas problemáticas que les interesaban a todos los ahí presentes. Sin embargo, el lugar parecía cualquier cosa menos una sala de reuniones: Alfred se creía el héroe y con tal, proponía una serie de ideas absurdas para solucionar el problema que se planteaba. El inglés no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, ya que le avergonzaba las actitudes y acciones de su ex-colonia, así que le cedió la dirección de la junta a Ludwig. Una vez que el rubio tomó el control, la junta se desarrolló de forma "pacífica" hasta que, horas después, terminara. Todos los representantes llegaron a un común acuerdo y firmaron el acta correspondiente que luego sería entregada a cada uno de los jefes de las naciones involucradas.

Al término de esta junta, todos tomaron diferentes direcciones, tanto en grupo como en solitario. Alfred iba parloteando y alardeando cosas tontas mientras un Arthur con el ceño fruncido lo seguía, diciéndole que dejara de decir estupideces y que se pusiera a trabajar por su gente. Feliciano va corriendo detrás de Ludwig, después ellos empiezan a caminar en la misma dirección, comenzando a platicar sobre banalidades (De pasta, pizzas, tomates y demás). Y así, poco a poco la sala de reuniones se va quedando vacía hasta que en ella quedan dos personas completamente opuestas entre sí: Antonio, el país de la eterna sonrisa y Lovino, la mal humoración en persona. Ahora, ¿Por qué estas personas, tan diferentes entre ellas, se habían quedado ahí hasta lo último? Muy simple: Ambos tuvieron la idea de declararse a la otra persona, aprovechando la oportunidad de que hoy se verían en la junta. Ellos se aman, pero ambos piensan que no son correspondidos y se han arriesgado a enfrentarse para saber la verdad.

El ambiente se sentía algo cargado, aun así, la atmósfera en la que ambos comenzaban a estar era agradable, pero a ellos solo les importaba lo que el otro tenía que decir. Así que, para romper el silencio que les envolvía, Antonio se acercó a Lovino y le da un cálido abrazo. La reacción del italiano le sorprendió al otro, ya que el menor correspondió al abrazo y se mantuvo así. El mayor, aprovechando esa oportunidad, murmuró con voz tranquila y sincera estas palabras en el idioma nativo del otro: "Ti amo". El sonrojo de aquel que escuchó éstas palabras aumentó mucho más. Quiso huir de ahí (como suele hacer cuando no sabe cómo actuar) así que se zafa del abrazo y empieza a caminar hacia la salida pero como si el otro adivinara sus movimientos, lo sujetó con suavidad de su brazo antes de que la distancia entre ellos fuera mayor y le miro de forma suplicante, esperando que el italiano le diera una respuesta. El joven del extraño rizo al sentir la mirada del otro, murmuró las mismas palabras que la otra persona dijo minutos antes. Para esos momentos la mejilla del más bajo adquirió un tono rojo carmín que se comparaba con el color de sus adorados tomates.

Antonio, ni corto ni perezoso, toma con ternura la mano de Lovino y enlaza sus dedos con los del otro. Cuando ambos se han acostumbrado al contacto, deciden que es hora de salir y caminan juntos, tomados de la mano, como la pareja que han empezado a ser y que ha iniciado una nueva etapa en su existencia como países.

Y así es como el conquistador fue conquistado.

* * *

Hola! Este es el primer día que subo este reto con mi pareja favorita (Spamano :3 ) Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice cuando lo escribí, espero recibir buenos comentarios ^^. Un review no cuesta nada~


End file.
